


small sips

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, blonde taehyun, did you know taejun are called nyang nyangz line, taejun please upload paper hearts full cover, two boys in love, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taehyun notices yeonjun drinking more than usual during dance practice.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	small sips

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! i hope everyone had a great year. this isn't a christmas/winter themed fic but i just happened to complete it today so take this as my christmas gift to taejunists and non taejunists. this is my first fic so please be nice and enjoy reading~

being known as 'ace of the dance department' wasn't as easy as it seemed. yeonjun finds himself getting stopped in the halls everyday because of students asking for a lesson or two, only to turn most of them down from the overwhelming amount of requests he already had. it's not that he didn't like the attention. he absolutely loved it. the pink-haired boy oozed confidence in any room, the constant stares becoming natural for him at some point. stealing the spotlight and having all eyes on him wherever he went felt euphoric. it only got tiring after he couldn't exactly focus on his own skills anymore. it extremely bugged him when he couldn't show improvement. yeonjun was concerned when the feedback of his dance instructor wasn't up to par as it was in the last months. he felt himself lacking even if he was still one of the best students. although, he genuinely liked helping his classmates. a dance teacher was actually something he could see himself pursuing in. but he didn't feel the need for himself to settle his career yet. all he wanted was to get through college right now. he felt relief at once when he began rejecting lessons to other students but had ran into another problem.

there was one boy he couldn't seem to reject. all the students he helped never really talked to him out of the dance studio. in fact, he wanted most of his relationships to be business related when it had to do with university. his two tight-knit friends were all he needed anyway. maybe that's three soon, he considered. yeonjun swears the boy with bleached blond locks never leaves his mind. the more sessions they had together, yeonjuns fondness of the other grew rapidly. the two seemed to enjoy one another's company. he was somewhat special to him even if they weren't the closest but that felt one sided according to yeonjun. there wasn't any telling of how or when it happened, but the younger had a great effect on him.

"are u sure that you aren't just in love and giving him lessons to spend more time with him?" beomgyu asked with a small smirk, nudging his best friend beside him. 

"you're insane."

"right, don't come back bragging to me about your new boyfriend later."

"quiet gyu. you know you can be honest with us hyung. we wouldn't judge you for liking taehyun if that's what you're thinking." soobin added. he patted the older's shoulder while yeonjun spooned up another bite of strawberry ice cream then paused. he stared at the spoon for a second, feeling his face turn hot from the sudden thought of taehyun mentioning strawberry is his favorite flavor. the baskin-robbins cup crushed a little from how tight he was holding it. he was for sure taehyun was driving him nuts. before he was able to get himself back together, he felt a yank on his ponytail from beomgyu. he hissed and threw his head back to lean as far back on the couch. he spoke up,

"that's impossible. i haven't dated until senior year and you know how that went. plus, he's only there to learn new techniques or whatever." his first thoughts were immediately to refuse since he wanted to keep in touch with taehyun instead of never meeting him again. that's what happened to all of his past lovers at least. it's not really a surprise that yeonjun has dating experience since he has always been popular. he hates to admit to the fact he dated for fun, breaking hearts after two months of sappy interactions then getting bored. yeonjun noticed dating wasn't really for him after most of his relationships never lasted too long to actually be serious. the longest had to be about three months. all of them in which, yeonjun was the one to break ties. 

yeonjun went back to playing with his dessert. he scraped the ice cream that was softer than before very slowly. his spoon traced aimless patterns on the surface as he waited for a response. beomgyu and soobin gave each other a knowing look, agreeing with their eyes. 

"don't be silly. that was two years ago. do we need hueningkai to set you two up?" beomgyu suggested. now it was his turn to get a beat. no one could tell if he was bring serious or not but yeonjun still socked him in the stomach lightly, leaving the dark brunette fake whining on his side into soobin's lap. his boyfriend patted him on the head. his too long blue hair covered his eye smile only for the smaller boy to see. the two heard a scoff directed towards them. that's where soobin brings up the thing he's been giddy about all day. 

"you literally see him in fourty-five minutes. loosen up loser." 

monday was his favorite day of the week. spending two hours with taehyun in the dance studio was all he needed to power through the next few days. he thought highly of taehyun although only meeting almost two times a week. the boy could be described as an energizer for the older. he found it insane how taehyun could make him so at peace even if he was extremely drained from the weeks before to the point he questioned if he could take it anymore. their small talks during their breaks were always short but precious. he remembers every single one. yeonjun wanted to see him three times more than currently. 

yeonjun and taehyun arrived at the studio, greeting each other and putting their bags down. taehyun smeared chapstick on his lips that already represented a shine of tanghulu.

it felt a little more stuffy than usual. yeonjun couldn't deny that he was feeling uneasy, especially after the talk with soobin and beomgyu. he sits and watches intently with his back on the wall while gripping a water bottle as the music starts to play. it had only been three seconds but yeonjun's mind was stuffed with thoughts at the moment while time slowed in his head. he took his first sip of water. the liquid sliding down his throat didn't calm him down. it was something about taehyun that he wasn't able to exactly pinpoint. there's so much to like about him. yeonjun never gets enough of his prince-like visuals. to begin with, the studio was dim as only half the lights were on. taehyun's sharp movements were captured by the light and his facial features shined more than ever. from the start, the amount of endless staring even shocks himself sometimes. the blond could just stand there and it would draw yeonjun in. those big doe eyes that were charming enough to make you look away before you embarrass yourself to his teethy smile that takes up half his small face. not to mention his sharp fangs yeonjun never failed to look at when the corner of his lips pulled upwards, displaying his teeth. his smile was even better with a squeaky laugh following it. yeonjun just couldn't stop thinking.

he brought the water bottle up to his lips, drinking a generous amount this time. yeonjun's mind was traveling again. taehyun's personality was unique and the pink haired boy loved it. yeonjun was never the smart type, where as taehyun makes everything he does so easy. theres never a day passed where he would suddenly drop this scientific reasoning to something so simple to make yeonjun feel stupid afterwards pretending like he understood. he finds it almost funny but endearing about him. every single thing he did made his insides bubble up with endearment. his thoughts would all get clustered into one huge bundle when he thinks of taehyun. he couldn't help but love everything about him, taking in every small detail. 

he then remembers their first dance. after the younger was so enthusiastic about getting yeonjun to teach him, he was more quiet when they were alone. his enthusiasm never changed though. yeonjun was more amazed at how determined he was. it worked out pretty smoothly as the two were learning similar dance styles so it was easy to work together. during their break, the two had their first real conversation. yeonjun offered to order him lunch to celebrate their session. being a foodie himself, he was surprised at first to hear about taehyun's pallete. he had a thing for sweet foods and beverages. yeonjun couldn't believe he couldn't eat spicy foods or drink americanos, which were is favorite drink. but it didnt bother him at all. he found it adorable that the other had a children's taste and always had a laugh thinking about it. teasing the younger boy's expression when he forced him to taste his americano really entertaining. it wasn't so much to taehyun but he looked like he was having fun either way. they ended up ordering a box of chicken and talked until they were ready to dance again. yeonjun fell asleep with an excited feeling in his chest that night.

he took another sip, then his fourth, quickly to a fifth. the water wasn't really helping when taehyuns white cropped hoodie revealed his stomach every two seconds. yeonjun didn't even notice that the music had faded. he was still dazed and in his thoughts when taehyun walked up to him. he sat with his legs crisscrossed, waving his left hand across yeonjun's face to cut him out. 

"um...hello? earth to yeonjun?" taehyun started. yeonjun immediately shook his head, giving all his attention to the boy only inches away from him. he regained his consciousness only to begin admiring the blond again now that he was closer. the light was still hitting him in the perfect angles. his honey skin and lips were shiny as a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. he looked as good as always, if not better. 

"ah, sorry sorry." yeonjun was a bit quiet, not really knowing what to say. thinking of feedback to give was difficult when he barely paid any attention. well, paying attention to the wrong thing that is. almost apologetic, the awkwardness crept up to him. taehyun watched yeonjun gulp down another sip of water in equal silence. he left the emptied bottle to his side. the younger looked a little bit worried so he asked,

"why are you so thirsty? are you okay hyung?" yeonjun still wasn't sure what to say. the younger was always clever when it came to reading feelings. he felt like he was on a timer that was going to go off any second and ended up blurted out anything on his mind which wasn't the best idea.

"it's nothing, you're just- pretty? that's. that's all." yeonjun didn't mean it to come out that way. he really wanted to laugh it off but the stare given by taehyun was preventing him to. there was silence from the boy in front of him as if he wanted him to continue.

"i mean! that's not what i meant. you are pretty but...uh-"

"you're so obvious hyung. do you like me or something?" a giggling taehyun moved in the tiniest bit closer. if yeonjun could take a picture right now, he'd post it on social media to compare it to a photo of a kitty. he was the cutest to the older. he wanted to stare at him all day. taehyun succeeded in disrupting his mind once again. he got himself out of it, thinking of beomgyu yanking ponytail again. now he was panicking. he played with the empty water bottle in hand. yeonjun is usually the bold one in these kinds of situations but whenever taehyun took that place, he didn't know what to do. taehyun saw through yeonjun more than he could himself. 

"do you?" 

"...well"

everything was playing like those cheesy romance movies yeonjuns obsessed with. he never knew why kiss scenes always came out of the blue. there's something to lead to it but it was mainly just the tension. experiencing it now was completely different. his head felt dizzy from their hot breath. taehyun was so close that it was suffocating. yeonjun felt embarrassed as of now, but he has always made up for it. building up the courage was easy for him being the way he was. he crept hand to side of taehyuns face. the older boy observed him carefully while leaning in closer. taehyun's eyes wandered but didn't seem in discomfort. 

"is this okay, taehyun?" the other responded in a slight nod, closing his eyes with it. his lips were just as soft as he expected it to be. it was smooth from the strawberry chapstick he applied before the session. yeonjuns hands wrapped around taehyun's small waist, letting him shift around to get comfortable. he handled him with light and gentle touches like he was about to break. taehyun finally moved his arms to set them around the older's torso. yeonjun felt him fiddle with his shirt out of nervousness. he kept up with light pecks but caressed his silky hair hoping to comfort him. taehyun melted into it, hugging him tighter. 

yeonjun took his time to find out what the other was okay with. they never talked about dating before so he was taking it slow just in case. as soon as taehyun felt a tongue nudging his bottom lip, he opened up. yeonjun was worried when noticing how taehyun didn't really know what to do. it was too late to stop and they were both too into it. so he ran his slender fingers through his hair to assure the younger. eventually, he guided taehyun through it slowly, teaching him the ropes without words. 

he kissed him even deeper. he explored his mouth, gliding his tongue along the fangs he had been dying for. his mouth was hot and warm with a hint of sweet caramel macchiato. yeonjun leaned back for taehyun to take the lead. taehyun tensed up so slightly trying to follow his steps. it took everything in yeonjun not to smile. he loved how taehyun put his all into everything. they shared those deep kisses for a few more moments before yeonjun pulled away to catch a breathe. taehyun chased after his lips, not exactly ready for it to end. his face went a tint of reddish-pink, embarrassed when he jerked back. 

"oh, how the tables have turned?" yeonjun raised his brown playfully. he wet his lips before giving the blond a final kiss. his hand cupping taehyuns face went down to rubbing his swollen lips. 

"god, you sure are something." they both let out a giggle out of breathe. the moment was small but felt like an eternity. their hands fell from each others bodies only to hold each others. they both spoke,

"so-"

"you go first." taehyun took a breathe and beamed,

"we have to talk about this after.." 

"hell yeah we do." yeonjun sighed. his stomach was feeling all sorts of ways. it hit him that he hadn't been in a relationship for two years. he was afraid but just as excited for them both. he let his head rest on the younger boy's shoulder, hiding his smile as he felt a hand pat his hair. he wanted to stay in this position forever if he could. 

"just stay for a bit, please." and so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed reading! i really dont have a knack for writing at all and i had no idea what i was doing so sorry if this was shitty. i suck at endings so it didnt end exactly how i wanted it to but i tried?? i mainly just wanted to contribute to taejun on ao3 bc they deserve way more! again, i wish everyone a happy holiday. me and taejun love u lots mwah


End file.
